


Teasing

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Background Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, slight nsfw moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: Paulie has been asked to meet with the Madam at the Burlesque Bar but only ends up sitting with goddamn Betty Rose
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo & Original Character, Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some background information on Betty if you wanted some context between her relationship with Paulie and Sam  
> https://chloe-trvpani.tumblr.com/post/636069614297694208/mafia-de-oc-name-betty-rose-face-claim-samara

Paulie had been asked to head to the Burlesque bar as apparently the Madam had some sort of business opportunity for him and the family and wanted to speak with him about it. Paulie and the others often enjoy visiting the place, the girls seem to enjoy their company and the Madam is like this ‘fun wine aunt’ in a way, seems to pine over them like they’re her ‘precious boys’ and they would never admit it but they thrive off that kind of attention from the Madam. Paulie was looking forward to arriving at the bar and being welcomed by the ladies and the Madam pining over him but yeah...seems that wasn’t happening because the first thing he heard was a voice he really didn’t want to hear.

“Paulie! Been a while since I’ve seen your cute little face!” Goddamn Betty Rose, ever since she returned to Lost Heaven she’s been a goddamn pain in his ass. Spent the 1920s basically fighting with Sam over this woman while she played them both, it took her leaving Lost Heaven to realise how much she had been playing them both and now that she’s back she hasn’t changed a bit. She’s still smug, seductive and still has a way of getting under Paulie’s skin only this time he wasn’t jumping through hoops for her, she just pissed him off. 

“Betty” he muttered, gritting his teeth a little causing Betty to tut and shake her head.  
“Oh don’t be like that baby, it’s kind of hurtful” she teased before gently placing her hand in his cheek.  
“Yeah well I ain’t here to see you” he scoffed as he moved her hand away from his face causing her to playfully push her bottom lip out like a child not getting their way.  
“Here to see the Madam right? Well she’s in a meeting but she’ll be down soon” she explained as Paulie sighed and headed to one of the booths while he waited for the Madam.

He sat down in the booth, getting himself comfortable and as he looked over two of the girls walked by  
“Hi Paulie” one of them said in a sweet voice, almost playfully.  
“Hey ladies” he responded with a smile before he was feeling someone slide next to him in the booth. He hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was but the first thing he saw was that goddamn head of blonde hair causing him to groan.  
“Oh don’t be so mean Paulie, years ago you were like a sweet puppy to me” Exclaimed Betty as she shuffled to sit closer to Paulie  
“You just here to piss me off?” Asked Paulie causing Betty to grin  
“Of course I am!” She exclaimed  
“And! I’m here to keep you company while you wait!” She added causing Paulie to roll his eyes  
“Well thank you” He said sarcastically  
“Anytime”

Betty sighed, finger swirling around her drink (where did the drink come from?) before casually asking  
“So! When were you going to tell me about you and Sam?” Paulie’s eyes widened a little and he almost choked on his spit because the last thing he expected was for Betty to know about them.  
“You think I didn’t know?” She teased as she turned to look at him, raising one of her eyebrows a little.  
“You always had a thing for blue eyes Paulie and while you were pining for me all those years back those puppy eyes were oh so big for Sammy” she teased, voice growing almost baby like at the last part causing Paulie’s cheeks to burn up.  
“And just to think you both were fighting over me in the 20s when the truth is you were both in love with each other all along” she exclaimed with a sigh causing Paulie’s jaw to clench a little in annoyance, she really knew how to get under his skin.  
“How long?” She asked as she grabbed for her glass and took a sip  
“Does it matter?”  
“No but I’m curious” she said before looking at Paulie, he looked like he had a lot of questions and Betty couldn’t help but smirk.

“Let me guess you’re wondering _‘how did you know about me and Sam?’_ I’ve seen the looks you give each other, the way you both stand and sit oh so close together when you’re here and the way whenever Sammy is wearing that bow tie you look like you just want to take him over the table and-“  
“Okay I get it!” Called out Paulie, stopping before she decides to go into graphic detail about certain things causing her to giggle.  
“Just saying...you’re not subtle Paulie bear” she whispered teasingly as she took a sip of her drink again, drink was red to match that famous red lipstick she was wearing.  
“Can I replace you with Louise?” Groaned Paulie causing Betty to chuckle.  
“I’m only teasing! I approve of you both! don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours” She exclaimed as her hand reached back and gently patted his cheek while she took another sip of her drink causing Paulie to exhale through his nose in annoyance. 

“Ah Paulie! Good to see you!” Called out a voice he had been dying to hear the moment Betty decided to join him, the Madam.  
“Okay that’s my cue to leave!” She said as she slid out the booth before turning to face him.  
“Give Sammy my regards, see ya around Paulie bear” she said with a smirk before walking away.

Goddamn Betty Rose.


End file.
